So Close Yet So Far
by saphiradrogon
Summary: this story is about Kakashi H. and Hinata H. Kakashi knows what he wants and knows its forbidden and Knows both Hinata's father and the hokagae would kill him...so why take he stop him self from falling for the shy girl? * sorry about the misspelling guy but hey what can you do? any way Hinata is 22 now just so you know. also rating may change*
1. The Training Grounds

"Kakashi-sensei wait up!" yelled a blond that was running to catch up with the silvered hair ninja. "Hello Naruto." kakashi said when he noticed that Hinata was right behind naruto he gave her a wave and smiled even though he new no could actually see his smaile. "sensei do you think hinata could train with us today?" Naruto asked. Kakashi told Naruto he'd help him even more with his training even though Naruto is now a jounin. 'um sure why not" Kakashi said whie scratching the back of his head. " Hinata i must warn you though i will not go easy on you." kakashi said while he looked at her with a eyes that if they had draggers would rip right through hinata. Hinata nearly Fainted when he said, "haha Im just kidding dont look so scared." he said as he patted her head. and with that they headed to the training grounds.

"ok So i know what Naruto needs help with so how about you Hinata what do you need help with?" kakashi asked even though he knew all of her fighting skills need help but he wouldnt tell her that. "W-well i-i n-need help with my h-hand-to-hand c-combat s-skills.'Hinata said. "WHAT!What did you say Hinata?' the load mouthed blond said to her. Hinata had confessed her love for naruto the day pein atttacked the village but naruto never answered her back everyone knew that naruto had feelings for sakura but hinata was quiet, polite, nice, and caring i cant see why he wouldn't want her. Kakashi thought. "Naruto leave hinata alone." Kakashi said when he noticed she looked as if she was about to cry. " ok so lets start i"ll help naruto first since i promised him and then while naruto is taking a break you and i will train. Okay?" he looked into hinata's eyes. woah he never noticed how beautiful they were untill now...wait did i just say hinatas were beautiful? he asked himself. Hinata averted her gaze and looked down to the ground. "o-okay Kakashi-sensei" Hinata said * why was he looking into my eyes for so long* hinata asked her self. okay then naruto lets go." Kakashi said coming back to his senses. "ALRIGHT! TODAYS THE DAY I BEAT YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI! BELIEVE IT!" naruto said. Kakashi just walked away and hinata smiled at naruto.

Hinata watched the two fight and go at it for almost two hours when kakashi finally signalled for her to trade places with naruto. " Hey Kakashi-sensei i forgot to tell sakura-chan something so im leaving dont be mean or to hard on Hinata! Bye!" naruto yelled over his shoulder. Kakashi just sighed and hinata looked confused by narutos words."ok lets start." Kakashi said as he got ready. hinata went to attack when kakshi quickly avoided her pounches and kicks. she was only able to land one kick on him and that frustrated her to no ends. kakshi was surprised by hinatas kick. hinata went to punch him in the face when kakshi quickly grabed her wrist and slamed her into a near byy tree. "Dont ever let your enemy know what your going to do next. the minute you lifted your hand i knew exactly what you were going to do." Kakashi told her. Hinata was sweating like crazy now. he released his hold on her and she began to take off her jacket. *holy shit! why the hell does hinata keep such a hot body hidden away...oh wait i know why she knows she has a nice body and knows if she shows people like me will stare...damn it i cant look at hinata this way shes a student and i am her teacher stop it!* kakashi thought when his eyes went down to her chest and only then did he notice that he was hard in a place that shouldnt be. his pants were starting suround his private area so much it was hurting him. "K-kakashi-sensei? A-are y-you okay?" hinata asked. * why is he staring at me so much its making me feel weird damn it i knew i should have kept my jacket on* Hinata thought while she felt heat rise to her checks. "um im fine Hinata. Um that should be enough training to day if you want i can train you tomorrow?" kakashi said scartching his head. "Really i would wanna be a burden to you K-kakashi-sensei." hinata said. "no its fine with me so see tomorrow."Kakashi said and was gone in a puff of smoke.

As kakashi walked home he couldnt stop thinking about hinata and all the things he wanted to do to her. Wait stop it! i dont like hinata its nothing just a student teach relationship and thats it! Kakashi thought " Yeah just a student teacher relationship." Kakashi wisperd to him self. "whats just a student teacher relationship?" gai asked appearing outa no where." Nothing is gai." kakashi told him. he entered his house and shut the door on gai. as he got ready and finally got into bed his last thoughts were on hinata.

* * *

**hahaha so what did ya think? i know it may not be the best but its my first fanfiction ever so please keep reading and dont be so hard on me thanks^.^**


	2. The Super Market

**Hi guys hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Kakashi woke up just as he always did. when he was done with his shower and stuff he went to the kitchen to find food but not to his surprise there was none. He then decide that it was time to go shopping again seeing as he had no food. So he left for the super market down the street from his house. Kakashi almost made it to the super market with not even a single thought of Hinata, that was untill a women with black short hair and redish eyes showed up. "Hey Kakashi can i ask you to do a favor for me?" asked Kurenai. "Depends on what the favor is?" Kakashi said. "Well I'm going on a very long mission and wont be here so i was wondering if you wouldn't mind train hinata for the next two weeks or so at least untill shino or kiba come back from there missions?" "um i don't dont see why i can't" Kakashi said. "Great...but i swear kakashi if you hurt her in any way i will hurt you so bad you will wish i was never born."Kurenai warned him. "Don't worry Kurenai i wont do anything to your sweet little hinata." kakashi teased. " I mean it Kakashi. not to be mean but you do have a reputation of being a pervert seeing as how your always read those porn novels that pervert writes." " Yes Kurenai you have my word i will not touch Hinata." Kakashi said looking very serious. kurenai being convinced nod her head and started walking away. *_damn that women i almost had hinata outa my head and now that kurenai just brought it all back i cant get her outa my head!_* Kakashi sigh and continues walking to the super market.

When kakashi gets to the super market and finishes paying for all his food he trips and falls on top of something. "damn it" he curses under his breath when he looks down to see what he tripped over. his eyes meet a light lavender colored ones. those eyes were connected to a face that had a deep red blush on the cheek. "um K-kakashi-S-sensei?"Hinata asked. her blush becoming a shade dark than before because she realized just how close their faces were. "hello hinata. are you okay?" kakashi asked as he started to get up. "y-yes i"m fin-" hinata tryed to finish her sentence when she was interupted. Hinata eyes opened so wide it looked like her eyes were going to come out of her head. kakashis lips were pressed to hers. well actually his masked was the only thing keeping their lips from actually touching. kakashi pulled away almost instantly. " Hinata im so sorry i slipped on this wet floor." he said. but when he looked down at her he noticed she had fainted. " Damn kakashi Kurenai is gunna kill you for that." gemma said as kakashi turned to see him and gai looking at him. " Shut up it was an accident. i didnt mean to kiss her." kakashi said even though his mind was yellling yes you did you wan tto kiss her again! " Not to um break it to you but your still in the super market kakashi maybe you should take hinata back to your house and wait till she wakes back up to explain to her what happened." gemma said while trying to stop himself from laugh like gai was who was now on the floor. " I swear if any of you tell Kurenai i will kill both of you with no hesetation." kakashiwarned looking dead serious. " Do not worry friend i will not tell about your secrete love for hinata." gai said wiping a tear away from his eye. kakashis fist caught gais jaw. " im not in love with hinata." kakashi growled. and with that he picked hinata and his bag of food up and left to head home. " what do you think that was about?" gai asked. " i dont know but how it looked with him on top of hinata it looked like he was about to take her there and then." gemma said. " should we tell kurenai?" gai asked rubbing his jaw. " nah and risk kakashi coming after us i'd rather take on kurenai than him." gemma said turning to leave. " yeah i guess your right." gai agreed, " i just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

**oooohhh cliff hanger! what will kakshi tell hinata? will he lie to her or tell her the truth? keep reading to find out!3**


	3. The Confession

**Sorry Guys That it has taken me so long but my computer broke down so had to wait...anyways please leave reviews they always help me with the writing and if you have any suggestions for the next stories to come please tell me im always open for suggestions. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh Yeah I Dont own Anything Just the story **

* * *

"Hey...Hey Hinata..Its time you wake up.." Kakashi said.

" Ugh...What-t H-Happen?" Hinata asked.

"Well you kinda fainted when i fell on top of you and accidently kissed you...I can a-sure you i didnt mean to." Kakashi told her but was looking away from her. Hinata thought back to what happened in the super market. She was shopping for food and accidently bumped into the copy ninja causing them both to fall and when Kakashi was talking he slipped and accidently kissed. Hinata was blushing so red it looked like she was going to faint again. (_Hinata's thoughts * Kakashi-sensei Kissed me...wait no he Accidently kissed me? Does that count as my first kiss! I wanted it to be with naruto-kun but then why do i feel like im ok with him kis- im mean accidently kissing me?*)_.

"Hello Hinata? Earth to Hinata?" Kakashi said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"oh...um W-well it w-was and accident r-right? n-no n-need to w-worry about it." Hinata said with a smile. Kakashi could see she was clearly emmbrassed. They both sat there for a while in the silence trying to think of what to do next when hinata noticed something...She was in kakashi-sensei house. With a sudden stand she walked to get her things which were in the kitchen and leave.

"umm..W-well Thank y-you for t-taking c-care of me b-but i h-have to go now." She said in a whisper.

"umm yeah i guess you should start going its getting dark out do you want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked

"Thank you for the offer but no I can walk my self." Hinata said. If there is one thing hinata hates its when people think she cant take care of her self. She has enough of it with her father always nagging her about how worthless she is and how he wish hanabi was his only daughter. Thats the whole entire reason she moved from the compound. Even though she did faint.

"ok well goodnight Hinata."Kakashi said a little shocked that this sweet looking girl could even talk with out stuttering. He walked to the door and open it for when she was outside she said thank you and bowed and then left without another word. Kakashi was still shocked but then got over it and grabbed his book and went to get dinner ready.

* * *

Hinata woke the next morning to the sun rays hitting her face. She remembered today was the day her sensei was leaving so she quickly got dressed and left for the gate to meet her sensei.

"G-good morning Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata greeted Kurenai.

"Goodmorning Hinata. So i am leaving and shino and kiba should be back some time next week so I've ask Kakashi if he would train with you in my place but hinata i dont really think you need to train with anybody your doing really well.." Kurenai said to her.

"Thank you S-sensei but when i-i have someone w-with me they t-tell me m-my mistakes and g-give me tips o-on how t-to improve m-my self." Hinata said smiling at her.

"Ok well Kakashi will be waiting for around 2 At team 7's Training ground...Oh and Hinata if he touches you make sure you tell me or shino or kiba when you see us but he shouldnt even think to touch you because i warned but still just let us know." Kurenai told her.

"Yes Sensei." Hinata said

"Oh and you dont have to call me Sensei anymore i mean you are 22 years old and no longer really need me to teach you anything." Kurenai Said

"ok sen- I mean Kurenai. Hinata Said. *_It's Kind of weird just calling her by her name but she is right i am no longer a little kid.*_

"Ok Well im off." Kurenai said as she began walking away.

"Have a safe trip." Hinata called after her. she turned her back to walk away when she saw Sakura and TenTen.

"Hey Guys." Hinata greeted them.

"Hey Hinata." they both said.

"Kakashi said you would be training with us today." Sakura Said.

"yes thats right." HInata said.

"Hey Hinata why dont you stutter when your with us but when ever some else like a guy comes up you always stutter?" TenTen Questioned.

"Well I guess it has to be because im comfortable with you guys." Hinata said looking up as if she was thinking deeply on the matter.

"ok. well i have to go meet up with neji bye Guys."Tenten said running off.

"Well its almost time do you want to eat lunch with me and then we head to the training grounds?" Sakura Asked.

"Of Course Sakura." Hinata said and they did just that.

* * *

(later at the Training grounds)

" Ok Hinata you and Sakura wil train together while i help Naruto." Kakashi Said.

"Hey! I dont need help!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up and deal with it idiot." Sakura said while she punched him.

"Ow Sakura-Chan!"Naruto whinned.

"Ok ebough you two go Sakura." Kakashi said.

"ok" both Naruto and Sakura said.

" well hinata lets do this." Sakura said getting in to her fighting stance.

"Be ready S-sakura." Hinata said. and they fought each other hinata causing more damage to sakura than sakura did to her. Sakura Went to kick her when hinata easily moved out of the way and hit Sakuras leg never causing Sakura to lose all control of her legs.

"OOOOWWW!" Sakura cryed.

"OMG Im soooo sorry sakura." Hinata said getting down on her knees to fix the never.

"Its Ok hinata i'll be fine once you fix it." Sakura said.

"Woah Hinata your stronger than you look maybe once your done fixing sakura we could trade partners and you and i could fight." Naruto Said.

"No You are going to get Sakura to the hospital So she can fix what ever else is in pain and i'll Stay here with hinata till you get back." Kakashi said.

(Naruto carries sakura to hospital)

"OK Hinata lets get back to train." Kakashi told her.

"O-ok." Hinata said in a whisper.

(They Fight each other for two hours.)

"Kakashi-Sensei..."

"Yes Hinata?" Kakashi said looking at her.

"Do You Think I'm Pretty?" Hinata suddenly asked gain Kakashi full attention.

"Ummm...Well yes i think your pretty why?" Kakashi said thankful for his mask that is hiding his blush.

"Ummm Well ive been trying to get naruto's attention for a very long time and i even confessed to him but he has yet to answer me.." Hinata Said looking at the ground.

"Naruto is an idiot...and for the waiting part i suggest you move on he is in love with sakura." Kakashi said only realizing his harsh words once they were out of his mouth but she need to be told.

"yeah...W-would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow then?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata its not the fact that i dont like you its just that your so much younger than me and your one of my student i dont think it would be a good idea..."KAkashi told her.

"But it would h-help m-me g-get over n-naruto." HInata said.

kakashi sighed.

"Listen hinata i dont exactly know what me feelings toward you are but i do know i like you very much more than a student-teacher relationship i mean...but your father would never approve and kurenai would kill me plus i think alot of people also wouldnt approve." Kakashi said trying to reason with her. _* i have decide i like hinata but i dont think it would be smart if i started dating her.*_

"you think i cant take my fathers disapproval Kakashi he has done nothing but disapprove of me thats why i move out on my own. as for Kurenai-Sensei yes she will be mad but she will accept it as will all the others that disapprove." Hinata said this time looking him straight in the eye.

" Hinata please take some time to think about this." Kakashi said rubbing his neck.

"I-i Have T-thought a-about this e-ever s-since y-you accidently K-kissed me." Hinata said.

"Fine" Kakashi looking at her.

W-what?" hinata said looking at him.

"I Said Fine. I would love to be your boyfriend. on one condisition." Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Hinata's face went from happy to scared.

"We tell no one till we feel comfortable coming out in the open with our Realationship." Kakashi said seriously. he didnt want to force into anything exspecialy if she decide this was a bad idea.

"Deal." Hinata said and hugged him.

Kakashi was a little surprised she hugged him but then slow put his arms around her with a sigh. _* I like this feeling but kurenai is gunna kill me. * _he thought.

"umm Kakashi-sensei? why are you hugging Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi instantly let go of her and hinata instantly pulled away and turned red.

"Um She...she" Kakashi said trying to think of something reasonable to say.

"I-i f-fell and h-hurt m-my b-back and Kakashi-sensei w-was um s-seeing i-if i w-was o-ok." Hinata quickly said seeing the trouble kakashi was having with coming up with something to say.

"ok well im beat so imma call it a day." Naruto said looking at the both of them. _* Hmmmmm whats really going on here imma have to tell Sakura-Chan the next time i see her." _Naruto thought but walked away.

"well i think we should call it a day to." Kakashi said looking at hinata.

"Yes. Ill see you tomorrow here at 12?" Hinata asked.

"Thats fine with me." Kakashi said. he pulled her into a hugg and kissed her on the for-head.

"Goodnight hinata." Kakashi said with a wink and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Goodnight to you too Kakashi." Hinata said.

That night both thought of each other hinatas thoughts were on was this really what she want? do i really like him? yes i do like him very much and with a smile on her face she went to sleep. Kakashi on the other hand thought, why did she ask me out we hardly no each other? do i really like her or is this the lonelyness talking? well it doesnt matter i like her so what the hell might as well continue with it. And then he picked up his book and read till he fell asleep.

* * *

**Again sorry if it suck i kind of just wrote down what ever came to mind. **

**I'll try to write chapter 4 soon bye!**


End file.
